A is For Actress
by Me Myself and the rain
Summary: Before that fateful night where Ali got buried alive she had a bigger problem, A. We all assumed that Ali's was Mona but we were wrong. This is the story of the real A and the team they assembled. This is the story of how Mona got her inspiration. This is the story of true motives of Alison's stalker. This is the story of that summer and what really happened. This is the story of A


An actress- a female who behaves in a way that is not genuine.

Mona's POV

It was dark as I crept slowly into the abandoned room. The hotel itself was abandoned which meant no one could hear me scream. No let's not think that. For I wasn't alone, they were meeting me here. Why did I come here? I wondered as I went further and further into the darkness. I hadn't told anyone that i was coming here so if anything happens I was in trouble.

The message brought me here. Early on in the evening I had received a message from an anonymous number and now I was chasing it up alone. Well it's not like I had any friends to bring. My mum might have come but how lame would that be, going on a mission with my mum. That would be something for Alison DiLaurentis to laugh about.

She was the entire reason I came here. That bitch who thought she was above me, above us all. But she wasn't, she was the most selfish, annoyingly beautiful, lying girl I had ever met. That's why I was here. The message promised me revenge and that's what I wanted. Loser Mona could finally get one up on Alison DiLaurentis, the queen bee. Just you watch.

Unless she set this up. I wouldn't put it past her to message me to meet in a creepy old hotel and lock me in. Maybe I should have told someone. Rumour has it she destroyed Paige's reputation in one sentence. If she pulled this prank on me any hopes of being popular would be gone. The message was signed A, A for Alison?

The room was still covered in blackness but I powered on through. So what if this was a prank played by Alison, I could easily spin it my way. Maybe I could threaten her with the police and then she'd be forced to be friends with me. Yes, that's what I can do. If it's not Alison, well then I don't know what to do. Probably hear them out then politely decline and go tell Alison myself. Then her gratitude would mean she would let me join her circle. So it was a win/win.

A thought suddenly hit me, the light switch. I haven't even tried it. Hopefully that would work. My hand snuck out and reached for the switch. I was going in blind, like Jenna, wait what did she do to find light switches? I remember seeing her once, her right hand was stationary on the wall and the other one moved across the wall. That's what I should do.

It wasn't long till I found the light switch and bright light blinded me, great now I was the new Jenna. My surprise over the working electrics was so overwritten by my shock over the room. It looked like a stereotypical hotel room with a white bed, drawer and bathroom off to the side. The walls were the only one thing that was different. They were covered in photos after photos, all of one girl. No matter the glossy front or peeling sides they ask had one model, Alison DiLaurentis.

Her hair was a light halo around her head portraying her as an angel, more like a fallen angel. Her blue eyes looked innocent and sweet in contrast to her raging personality. All her clothes looked designer as she flaunted off all of daddy's pay check. There seemed to be photos of her everywhere, school, at home, at the Brew even in someone's car!

"What is this place?" I questioned into the walls. A voice behind me made me jump up in surprise. "It's my lair" she mumbled seemingly indifferent to the fact she has a teenage girl plastered to her walls. "Your lair? What does that mean?" I asked backing away trying to head to the door. The message made sense now, it was a trap I knew it. "My lair to help me bring down Ali" as she spoke she moved towards me subconsciously backing me into the corner, I was screwed.

"Why would you want to bring down Ali? I thought you were friends." I whispered mostly to myself. She caught on and replied softly "I want to bring her down before she brings me down. It's simple really". I was tempted, so tempted to run but I had to know the truth. "Why did you message me and bring me here? Please tell me!" I begged of her. She sprung back as agile as a cat and with an evil smile offered me a life changing proposition. "Mona Vanderwaal I want you to join me" my heart stopped and my mind raced. I could see this as clear as she could. A chance to get revenge and bring down the one girl who destroyed my life. I nodded hesitantly and her smile widened further. "Welcome to the A team Mona" she told me, holding out a hand to shake. I took it and returned her smile,

"Thank you Aria."


End file.
